


Fix You

by Spacecadet72



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is missing, they still don't know what the third trial is, Sam is getting worse every day and neither Martha or Dean know what to do. 8x20 scene rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

Martha brushed a piece of hair off of Sam's forehead, her look of concern deepening as he slept. He had been asleep for the past twenty hours, and much of it hadn't been peaceful. The fact that neither she or the Doctor or Cas had any idea what these trials were doing to him or how to treat it, scared her more than anything had in a long time.

All she could do was treat the outward symptoms and help her boys find Kevin and anything they could about the third trial. She stroked his face lightly before standing up and quietly leaving the room.

She walked back to the main rooms of the bunker, hoping to join Dean in some mind numbingly distracting research. Anything to pass the hours until Sam woke up.

"How is he?" Dean asked as he looked up from the security feed on the laptop in front of him.

"He's still asleep. Everything seems normal, or as normal as it has been." Martha bit her lip. "I don't know how to fix this." she admitted.

Dean met her eyes, looking as defeated as she was sure she did. "Me neither, Marty." his voice was soft and Martha knew how much it hurt him to admit his failure.

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm gonna make a food run. We're out of grub." he said, standing up.

Martha nodded. She sat down in the now unoccupied chair as Dean grabbed his coat and left. She stared at the screen, hoping for an answer.

Dean found her like that forty five minutes later. She looked up from the laptop, rubbing her eyes. Dean set a grocery bag and a case of beer down on the table. He nodded in her direction before looking at the security camera feed. "Anything?"

Martha shook her head. "There's been nothing."

Dean started to speak, but stopped as Sam walked in, rubbing his hand across his face.

"I'm telling you, give me five minutes with some clippers." Dean said, looking with disgust at Sam's morning hair.

Martha smiled. Seeing him so sick hurt, but bedhead Sam was one of her favorite things. She walked over to him. "I like it." she told Dean, running her hand through Sam's hair. Sam smiled sleepily and leaned down for a quick kiss. He was less steady on his feet lately, and Martha could feel it, but she pushed her worry back, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"What time did I lay down?" he was still adorably sleepy and it warmed her heart even as her answer gave her more cause for worry.

"You went to sleep around noon yesterday." she pushed his hair out of his face, looking at him closely.

His brow furrowed as he saw her concern. "I'm fine." he said, neither of them believing it.

She gave him another quick kiss, forcing a smile. "Dean and I are going to go look for Kevin."

"I'm coming with you."

Martha frowned, about to protest, but Dean beat her to it.

"No, you're not. We need you to monitor the security feeds." Dean gestured to the laptop in front of him.

"Dean, I can help." Sam swayed slightly before resting a hand on Martha's shoulder for balance. Dean walked over to Sam and Martha, his hand out to help Sam if needed.

"Garth is looking too and we've told other hunters, Sam." Martha told him, putting her hand on his arm. "We need someone to watch the feed in case something comes up."

"I'm fine. I can still go out there, I can still hunt." Sam protested, looking back and forth between Martha and Dean.

Martha's eyebrows rose.

"Really?" Dean asked, sounding more than skeptical. "Shooting range, now."


End file.
